Was it really just a game?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A little short story based off of a comment on YouTube. It's called Arcade Thunder, look it up ! This is something for the kids and the new universe that they might be alive to see. I think I did jolly good on this, so R&R honestly ! (Rated T for Homestuck)


This is based off of a comment on YouTube. Comment:

* * *

_**How imagine the final flash to go based off of this comment: The fight is over, all the alive characters enter the new universe, then suddenly a "Game Over" screen pops up in the Sburb font.**_

_**Then we go to another page, with the image of four children's feet. A pesterlog/dialoglog shows up. it only says one thing:**_

_**"rose hand me more quarters."**_

_**One last page is posted saying "Would YOU like to play again?"**_

* * *

The four children stand in the middle of the room, cheering for victory. Despite how many times they've died, they've always ended up coming back.

Dave hugs Jade, who hugs back happily, while they talk about their worlds with the trolls as they walk about The Veil, chirping and squeaking out words of pure joy.

Well, why wouldn't they be happy? They just beat the game! Oh joy! Why not, since this happened, have Dave ask Jade to be his girlfriend. Heh, I can dream.

Jade was telling Dave about his brother, who apparently calls himself Dirk, when John tackled her to the ground. "ah!" Thud.

"i told you i'd get you didn't i?" John chirped, a wide-ass grin on his face. He stood, bringing Jade up with him. Lord, can he be anymore idiotic?

"youre an idiot." Dave said with a scoff. He wasn't particularly mad at the god tiered male, but he was-in fact- an idiot at certain times...including now.

"oh, it's fine! i can take him, dave!" Jade laughed aloud, bringing Rose's attention.

"Jade, I can see you're ecstatic about beating the game and such." Rose sighs with pleasure, and a hint of discontent masked as playful innocence. No need to ruin another's moment, now. "However, please restrain from making a bad impression on yourself. (Not that you don't scare some people.)"

John chuckled as he slung and arm around Rose's neck. "oh rose! i need to ask you something that i don't wanna say around them so let's talk elsewhere." All you could hear after that was,

"Wait, John, I'm not so sure that I like flying-" Before John flew away, Rose in tow. Jade chuckled at her ecto-sibling's attitude towards everything. Even when Rose was dead right in front of him. Such a silly boy, even if he was almost seventeen by now.

"HEY FUCKASS." A familiar tone made the two left on the ground spin on their heels with a small smile. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THE NEW UNIVERSE IS GOING TO BE LIKE? CERTAINLY NOT FUCKING UNICORNS SHITTING RAINBOWS WITH YOU THERE." ...Do I need to say anything?

Dave shrugs. "i dont care as long as it doesnt immediately start killing me when we get there." Jade slaps his shoulder playfully as he smirks at his own comment. It was supposedly playful because of how many times the crew had died. Give or take a few people-excuse me-trolls, everyone was still alive...if you count dying to be alive again LIVING.

The rest of the trolls are around a bright white door that is opened with a blank white interior. John is there with Rose, who looks really pale, and Nepeta is hugging Equius, who looks like he needs another towel.

The three that were standing away from the rest walk up to it, and a world starts to form. Dave and Jade walk up first, looking at each. They both nod, stepping into the doorway.

**_ERROR_**

A two pairs of sneakers are shown. One purple and light purple, and the other red and white. The latter shifts to face the first.

"god damn it rose i need more." One says, but it is undetermined to say who said it.

"Alright. Just wait. I think Jade has some..." The other voice says to the former, humming low to themselves. "Jade? Can you come over here?"

A pair of bright green sandals come into view as another voice chirps, "yea? need more rose?" Unable to see their faces at the moment, sounds of jingling money resounds and then stops after making a sound similar to 'chink'.

"here you go. next time ask john. i'm all out." Then, the sandal feet walk out of the picture, and not EVEN two seconds later, a pair of blue High-Tops come into view, making the other two pairs stumble forward.

"hey dave hey rose you guys still playing?" The person said cheerfully as the two pairs regained their posture again.

"Yes, John. It's a rather addicting game, should I say." The purple sneakers shift, a hand reaching down towards a slot, putting money in. "Dave could stay here all day if I played with him."

"dude shes a beast when shes the seer of light on this its not even fucking fair." One curses again, emphasizing the last few words. Buttons are hit and a voice resounds.

_**Would you like to play again?**_

"Dave, I don't think this is wise. We've been standing here for almost 3 hours. I think it's time we take a break." The purple sneakers shift positions as if facing the other.

"what no thats not fair just one more time i wanna beat my record time." The other says.

A sigh resounds as the other pair faces the machine again. "I suppose, Dave. But, just one more time. Then, we let Jade and John play."

Two buttons seem to be hit and two beeps occur.

_**New save data is required to play. Begin game?**_

A few more buttons are hit, resulting in another few beeps.

_**Welcome back, Seer and Knight. Have a great game session.**_

* * *

Yea, purely off the top of my head. Credit given to the commenter- AKA HyperShadic89- for the thought process. You guys should listen to Arcade Thunder while reading this. Sounds better.


End file.
